


Midnight

by Rag



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Relationship(s), Self Confidence Issues, Snowballing, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rag/pseuds/Rag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as he trusts him, Eren still sometimes worries that he's not experienced enough for Erwin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

Tonight’s the night.  Eren’s going to _do_ it.  He and Erwin haven’t had this much time to themselves in months, and what little contact they had been able to share was usually rushed, frantic, starved.  But now, they have the time to make it last. 

Erwin pushes Eren onto the bed with powerful, controlled strength, not stopping their slow kiss for a moment as he slips his hand inside Eren’s underwear.  Eren is ready to be lavished by Erwin’s perfect fingers, cock, mouth.  He’d been counting down the hours _all day_ in an infuriating state of anticipation after Erwin took him aside to tell him- to whisper in his ear with that low, deep tone that just dripped with sex- that his meeting was cancelled, and they would have all night to each other. 

 _He always blows your mind,_ he struggles to remember as Erwin’s fingers trace ever-so-softly over his outer lips.  _You wanted to make him shake._

“Wait,” Eren forces himself to say.

Erwin’s fingers freeze, immediately.

“What is it?”

“Let me,” Eren says.  “I wanna focus on you tonight.”

He _feels_ Erwin’s cock throb, even through their clothes.

“You do?”

“Yes.”

“But,” he says, drawing his hand out from Eren’s pants, “surely not all night.  We have _plenty_ of time.”

Eren opens his mouth to answer, then Erwin starts licking his fingers clean.  He forgets what he was saying.

“Eren?”

“Yes.”

Erwin smiles gently and kisses him.  His lips are salty with Eren’s pre.

 _Maybe I should have got one off first_ , he thinks.  _Too late now._

He pushes Erwin on his back and straddles him.  Erwin runs his hand down Eren’s back and waits, letting him take control.  Eren takes his time with the buttons, kissing and nibbling at Erwin’s scarred skin all the way down, reveling in his soft gasps and jerks of pleasure.

Erwin’s cock is stiff and full, straining against his pants by the time Eren gets his hands on his zipper.  He hurries to unzip them and mouths at the fabric.  The way Erwin does to him.  It always has Eren gasping, arching, craving more, but Erwin only sighs and scratches Eren’s scalp.  He’s never been vocal, the most Eren tended to get from him were soft little moans when he fingers him.  His face, though, always spoke volumes.

“Look at me,” Eren says as he drags the underwear down Erwin’s hips.  His cock jumps and he looks down.

Flushed, pupils blown, biting his bottom lip.  Eren is as relieved as he is aroused.

He would usually go right for it, take the head in his mouth and suck.  _Rushed_.  They don’t need to rush. 

He steadies Erwin’s shaft with his hand and laves his tongue at the base, savoring the thick, hot flavor, and rolls one of his balls in his palm.  Erwin falls back onto his pillow and Eren hears him sigh.  His breaths come a bit faster the further up he goes, but he avoids the head.  He’ll stay away until Erwin is shaking for it, until he’s going crazy with sensitivity.  Eren fantasizes about him begging, maybe a little tear falling from the corner of his eye from how _much_ he feels it.

Erwin makes a tiny, displeased sound when Eren starts going back down.  His fingers tighten in his hair, but he doesn’t ask for more, not until Eren lingers on his sac.

“Eren, please,” he whispers thickly.

Eren’s confidence starts to deflate.  He doesn’t actually have any idea what he’s doing, does he?  Erwin could hate this, he could be just making him cold and uncomfortable, and of course Erwin would be too polite to correct him.  He makes his way back up much faster than before and swirls his tongue around the head.

Erwin actually _moans_ , soft and tremulous, and Eren’s worries abate.  His clit throbs but he ignores it, wraps his lips around the head and sucks.

“ _Oh_ , yes, that’s _wonderful_ , Eren,” he warbles, pushing Eren’s hair back and looking down at him with dark eyes.  Eren moans and Erwin’s face tightens up in pleasure.

It’s _perfect_ , it’s exactly what Eren was hoping for, exactly what they’d never had time for before.  Eren’s going to make him come, down his throat.  Maybe share it with him, the way he loves sharing Eren’s with him. 

Eren takes him down another inch, keeping his jaw loose, and works up a soft pool of spit.  He’s starting to make some obscene sounds, slurps and sucks that embarrass him, but only make Erwin shiver. 

He takes him down a bit more with every bob, sucking softly, sometimes pulling away to flick at that spot under the head that he seems to love.  Erwin gasps, tells Eren how wonderful it feels, but he doesn’t seem to be building towards anything. 

Eren pulls away, still jerking him off slowly with his hand.

“Why did you stop?” Erwin asks, blearily.

“How should I do this?”

Erwin props himself up on his elbow and looks at Eren.  “That was wonderful.”

“But would anything feel better?  Any tricks?”

 _Please don’t make me say that I don’t know how to handle a dick_.

“Oh.  I- Yes, I guess.” 

 _Of course_ , Eren thinks.  He wills away the shame at not asking sooner, what’s important is that he asked at all, _right_?

“Eren, it truly _was_ wonderful, you don’t need-“

“Please tell me.  I want to make you feel as good as possible.”

Erwin looks at him so tenderly, strokes his cheek so lovingly, that all the bad feelings are overwhelmed by the swell of affection that burns up in Eren’s chest.

“Of course.  Thank you, Eren.”

Erwin tells him how to massage the base while he works the head.  He tells him how to palm at both of his balls at once.  He tells him to run the underside of his tongue against that spot- the _frenulum_ , he calls it- and then falls back with a soft whimper.

Eren does it all.  As good as he can.  He bobs at the pace Erwin sets, by pushing and pulling so softly at his hair, sucks on the upstroke, massages what he can’t reach with his palm.  He pulls away to tease his slit and his frenulum.  He presses a knuckle into his taint, and laps up the sharp pre that leaks from his slit.

Eren realizes that if Erwin was eating him out, he would have come multiple times by now.

_And if someone else were doing this to him, he would have, too._

What if Erwin was just patronizing him?  How could those noises and praises be genuine when he wasn’t coming, wasn’t even getting close?

Eren pulls away and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.  His lips feel fat and raw, and his jaw is aching from how long he’d held it open.

“Eren?” Erwin asks, but Eren doesn’t respond right away.   He takes a deep breath.

“Be honest, is this doing _anything_ for you?”

 _Do I do anything for you_?

“Of course,” Erwin says breathlessly, “haven’t I been telling you?”

“But- you aren’t- you haven’t-“

Erwin’s cock goes a little soft.  He can’t get him off, and now he’s making him lose what little arousal he has?  He takes him in his hand and starts jerking him, fast and hard.  Erwin’s whole body shudders.

“ _Oh-_ Eren, st- stop, please-“

Eren pulls back numbly and sits back. 

Erwin sits up.  His face is red and his lips are swollen from biting, but his eyes are troubled.

“Eren?  Talk to me, please, what’s happening?” he asks.  A tremor of nervousness breaks through his soft, controlled tone.

“Why can’t I make you come?”  Eren feels a wet sting at his eyes and quickly looks away.  He’s being ridiculous.  Of course he’s not good enough, of course Erwin has so much more experience-

“From that?  Eren, I’ve never finished from that.”

“I _know!_   You always push me away, because I’m no good-“

Erwin’s hand on Eren’s thigh startles him from his train of thought.

“Do you really think that?  That you’re no good?”

Eren swallows.

“You- you’ve- you’ve had better,” he says quietly.  He’d been convinced of it in his head, but somehow the sentiment sounds abhorrently _wrong_ out loud.

“No,” Erwin says, easily.  He cups Eren’s cheek, tilting his face up so their eyes meet, and Eren forces himself not to look away.  “Eren, you’re amazing.  You’re attentive and selfless and- and-“

“What?”

“I- I’ve _never_ finished from that,” he says, looking away for a moment, an embarrassed flush rising to his cheeks.  “Not with you, nor anyone else.  I wish I could do that for you, Eren, but I don’t think it’s possible.”

Eren feels stupid.

“Oh.”

“Eren, I’m so sorry- it felt so good, I didn’t even notice your distress.  I should have been more considerate.”

“It felt good?”

Erwin looks so genuinely shocked that Eren almost smirks.  Almost.

“Of _course_ it _-_ ‘good’ is a disservice, love, it was heavenly, I couldn’t-“

Eren smirks and cuts Erwin off with a kiss.  Erwin is much messier than usual, his tongue moving lazily against Eren’s.  Eren finds him still half hard, and wraps his hand around him again.

“Will you come in my mouth?”

Erwin shudders, and Eren speeds up.

“If- if you’d like.”

Eren leans in close to his ear and whispers, “Can I share it with you after?”

Erwin moans, louder than Eren has ever heard.  He suddenly realizes how fucking wet he is, how badly he needs some attention.

 _Soon_.

“Yes, do that, hurry-“

Eren settles back over Erwin’s cock and opens his mouth.  He starts working his balls and feels them draw up.  He shifts, rubbing his legs together to relieve the pressure.

“ _Gods_ , I love you, perfect, Eren-“

Erwin breaks off into a moan and arches back, and thick release dribbles from his cock.  It’s at such odds with Erwin’s rigid posture, his strained muscles and arched back.  Eren had expected him to shoot, like he usually does, but in no way is he disappointed.  As soon as he laves up one load, another leaks out to replace it, then another.  More than Eren has ever seen.  He gives up on taking it all and just scoops up as much as he can hold.

Erwin is cross-eyed when Eren comes face-to-face with him.  Eren kisses him and he opens up, moaning greedily when his own flavor hits his tongue.  Eren is pretty sure he feels another weak spurt against his hand, is that possible?  He keeps working him, keeps kissing him even after the mess has been swallowed, until Erwin pushes him away.

“Eren.”

The way he looks at him has Eren trembling with anticipation.

“May I repay the favor?”

“ _Please_.”

“Get your pants off.”

Eren hurries to do it, but his fingers fumble when Erwin kisses at his neck.

“You know, Eren, you’re very sensitive,” he murmurs into his ear.  He traces his fingertip over Eren’s areola Eren moans, the stimulation electric after so long.  “I’ve never met anyone as responsive to touch as you.”

“No?” Eren asks, his voice trembling.  Erwin’s finger is winding closer and closer to his nipple, teasing him from what he wants. 

“Not even close.  You’re so receptive to pleasure, sometimes I almost feel lazy with how little it takes to make you writhe.”

As if to make a point, he drags his fingertip over Eren’s nipple, and his vision blurs. 

“More.”

“More of this?” he asks, rubbing the nub gently back and forth between his fingers.  The sensation is too much for Eren to form words.  He arches back against Erwin’s chest.

“Are you going to come, darling?”

Eren nods and starts teasing the other himself.  Erwin goes quiet for a moment, but Eren feels too wonderful to think about it.  He’s never felt it quite this much from his chest alone, never had this much intensity racking through him unless Erwin was inside of him. 

Erwin kisses at Eren’s neck and Eren’s body starts jerking on its own, and then he’s _coming_ , shaking and writhing into Erwin’s warmth. 

He only barely comes down from it before he’s aroused all over again.  He finally remembers to get his pants off.  His underwear are soaked through.

Untouched.

Erwin’s fingers still.

“Eren, did you just-“

“Yes, please, don’t stop-“

“Oh, no- I won’t- Eren, you’re _unbelievable_ -“

Erwin picks Eren up like he was a sheaf of paper, easily positioning him on his back.  He parts Eren’s legs and situates himself between them, his mouth sinfully close to Eren’s sex.

“You don’t need a break?” he asks, trailing his fingers down the insides of his thighs.  He inhales deeply and Eren grabs his hair with both hands.

 _“No._ ”

Erwin hums and licks a slow, gentle stripe up his sex, and Eren goes lax with pleasure.  He said he’d _return the favor_ , but something tells Eren that he’s in for that and much, much more.

They have _all night_.


End file.
